


Number Please

by mintc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, M/M, non-canon, switchboard telephone, telephone operator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintc/pseuds/mintc
Summary: Telephone operators listen to many different voices everyday. But keeping a look out for a specific voice was what Suga enjoyed when working.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novocaine_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/gifts).



> It's a little different, but I hope you enjoy it.

“Number please,” Sugawara Koushi intoned through the mouthpiece, his eyes scanning through his switchboard as he waited for an answer. 

It was just another day, another long day working as a telephone operator for Karasuno Bell and Co. His job was simple - all he needed to do was to connect the caller to the right recipient, and occasionally, answer some questions the callers have. The switchboard he was tasked to use was large. It spanned half the work desk he shared with Noya and Ennoshita. He guessed he was tasked to man the second largest switchboard due to his efficiency and cheerful voice. Compared to his first week at work, facing the maze of slots and the never ending flashing red and white lights no longer fazed him. 

“Sir?” This caller was taking far too long. “The number please.” Suga wished his boss, Ukai, gave him a raise when he was rotated over to this board.

“Hey,” the mouthpiece finally crackled, the volume startling loud, “I'm looking for Ushijima Wakatoshi - telephone boy, get on to it! Do you not know the connecting number?”

Suga hated this type of caller. Slow callers he could tolerate, but obnoxious ones that doubted his competence, they were the worst. 

“Sir, please hold on the line while I connect to 47F Ushijima-san,” Suga swiftly plugged out the cord and replugged to the right slot. 

“Having a bad time Suga?” Ennoshita asked, swivelling around from his seat to face Suga.

Suga shook his head. 

“Suga you’re late for your break!” Nishinoya piped up behind Ennoshita. Suga sighed at his blatant ignoring of Noya’s own switchboard flashing red light. “Incoming calls for 47F never stops for the entire day. I can help you take the return -”

“Ushijima-san, how may I assist?,” Suga cut Nishinoya off as he answered the flashing red light from 47F.

“Information please.” A deep baritone voice came onto the speaker.

“It was from 19G,” Suga answered. 

“Thank you.”

The light clicked off and Suga removed his mouthpiece and glared at Noya, who grinned back at him. 

“That's the fortieth time today? Don't you get tired of him calling back to ask which slot his previous call was from?”

Suga did not share the sentiment. Instead he wondered who this Ushijima was. His confident voice and smooth delivery suggested he was a self-assured person who knew what he wanted. The many phone calls he received from various strangers suggested he was someone important; perhaps in business? 

Hearing his smooth confident voice over the speaker was the wonderful perk of his switchboard. At least he didn't have to deal with more troublesome callers the largest switchboard Karasuno had. That was Daichi’s area of control. 

“I am off for break now,” Suga stood up, stretching his legs as he pushed his chair back into place. “Noya and Ennoshita I'm counting on you to handle my share.”

 

Ever since calls for Ushijima came in, coming in for work at the earliest shift or doing closing shift alone became became uncomfortable for Suga. The number of calls during this period were almost zero and that gave Suga lots of time for his mind to recall of his dream he had of the deep voice behind 47F. 

He dreamt he was all alone in the dusty room and all the switchboards were blessedly silent except for the flashing red light at slot 47F. 

Before Suga could say his opening phase of ‘Number please’, Ushijima and his wonderful deep voice breathed out his name over the speaker. 

_Suga, I need information._

Suga shivered at the voice. _How can I assist you Ushijima-san?_

_You have a lovely voice and I will like to please you. Please, please inform me how to pleasure you?_

Suga hated using his coat to shield his lap.

 

It was the last few minutes to the end of the work day when he received a flashing red light from 47F. Two weeks without receiving a return call from 47F was worrisome. Suga wondered if Ushijima-san had shifted away from this area or something had happened to him. 

“Number please,” Suga said into his mouthpiece. How he wished he could skip pass this procedure.

“Operator. How have you been?” Suga shuddered at the voice. He had missed his voice so badly.

“Pretty okay Ushijima-san,” Suga cheerfully replied. He would look back and count as a blessing he decided to take up Daichi’s request to swop their shift and be the last person to close up the office for the day. Who knew wet dreams could come true.

“I am glad to hear Sugawara. Please call me Wakatoshi. I have a proposal to make …”


End file.
